


Fucking Witch Bitches Be Badass

by EnochianElvis



Category: Supernatural, my own shit
Genre: Dean and Cas are adorable doofuses, Feelings, Help this is my first story and I don't know how to tag, Lafayette is my bitch or oc, Multi, Past Relationships, Smut maybe idk, This my own shit I don't really know what to call it, lots of words and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianElvis/pseuds/EnochianElvis
Summary: Lafayette has put her past behind her. She is now Judith Palma and is her town protector. This is her town and she'll be damn ed if someone or something thinks they can screw it up. But when old connections show up as denim wrapped nightmares, will all that change? She hopes not but damn Chuck ain't always on her side. Also I'm a bad af writer so I apologize ahead of time. Enjoy my lovelies! Muah!





	1. Chapter 1

So I will write this very soon. Like now.


	2. Where the hell is my burger?

Sam groans quietly. Normally he argues with Dean over who gets to go in and choose the beer. Not this time. Dean hadn't said so much as word but rather nodded his head when Sam had volunteered. Cas disappearing again really had Dean upset. Sam hadn't wanted to but the look on his brother's face ensured that he did.

Not that Sam wasn't a little miffed with the angel too, but he honestly felt like crap. There was this little tug in his gut that had Sam feeling a bit queasy and on edge. He had thought he was just hungry, but after he had eaten the empty feeling in his gut didn't subside.

Sam huff and grabs the nearest case and strides over to the register. He absentmindedly dumps his stuff and slides the card when the time comes. Anxious to get in the Impala to sleep, Sam practically runs out the door and throws the bags in the backseat. As he gets to the front seat, he looks in and sees Dean on the phone.

"Dammit, Cas! You can't keep just leaving like that! I know you have angel shit to deal with, but you could just send a damn text at least." Dean lowers his voice and mutters a quick "Just come home safe buddy," when Sam gets in. He shoots his older brother a look to which Dean responds with a huff and a "What?" Sam just shakes his moose mane and lays back. Listening to Dean turn the keys and pull out of the grungy parking lot, he closes his eyes and dreams of his ex girlfriend Ulrike. 

Woken by a quick shake, Sam startles and is immediately thrown into hunter mode. Just as he's about to punch whatever is closest to him, he catches sight of his brother throwing the Impala into park. "Ready to go catch a witch bitch Sammy?" Dean says rubbing his hands together gleefully. Sam's only response is to grumble a "It's Sam" under his breath. Laughing, Dean climbs out of Baby and starts walking towards the nearest building. It has a large sign that reads, "Albans Police Department" above it. After the jingle sounds above the door, Sam looks up to see a tall thin blond woman typing at a computer. The sound startles her and she grins at the boys. Sam can basically hear her flirt switch turn on.

"Well, hello boys. What can I do for you? I'm sure we can take care of any and all problems you have." Sal, as her name tag reads, suddenly stiffens and starts talking at a lightning speed. "HaveyoucheckedyourpresencewithMistressyetbecauseifyouhaventisuggestyouturnrightbackaround." After finishing her tirade, she let's loose a breath and slumps in her seat, looking back at her computer. 

"Miss? I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that," Sam exchanges a look with an equally confused Dean. Sal refuses to look back at them and is tapping her feet nervously. Sam is hesitant, but reaches out to touch her, not expecting the sudden shriek and the piece of paper thrust upon him. Dean grabs his wrist and snatches the paper as they rush outside. Dean is breathing heavily as he surveys the paper. 

"Well, at least we have an address."


End file.
